


My cat is fat (And it's your fault)

by SupercatFanatic



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cat, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Meet Cute AU, Milk the cat - Freeform, Pet au, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercatFanatic/pseuds/SupercatFanatic
Summary: Lena Luthor was a rich woman. Her family was worth hundreds of millions and she was herself worth half of it. She was the CEO of L-Corp, a tech company with an impressive success rate, she was a genius, had multiple PhDs, degrees and had entered MIT at the early age of fifteen. She could calculate pretty much everything, knew a lot about engineering, business, law and medecine. But there was one thing she couldn’t figure out: Why was her cat fat?ORLena's cat is fat because Kara has been feeding him without her knowledge.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 26
Kudos: 481





	My cat is fat (And it's your fault)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> This is a little something stupid that I thought of, I wrote it purely for fun but thought I would share! 
> 
> Hopefully it will make you smile, it's pure fluff and cuteness! Enjoy!

Lena Luthor was a rich woman. Her family was worth hundreds of millions and she was herself worth half of it. She was the CEO of L-Corp, a tech company with an impressive success rate, she was a genius, had multiple PhDs, degrees and had entered MIT at the early age of fifteen. She could calculate pretty much everything, knew a lot about engineering, business, law and medecine. But there was one thing she couldn’t figure out: why was her cat fat? 

It all started when she got the cat, obviously. He was a stray cat she found sleeping in a box in front of L-Corp one morning. It was five, the sun hadn’t risen yet and there was no one to be seen so with a deep sigh, she had taken the box up to her office. 

It had taken exactly twenty four minutes for her to decide that she was going to keep him. For the first nineteen of them, the cat was deeply asleep and she paid him no mind apart from the occasional check up to make sure he was breathing. But then, the white ball of fur stirred and started… meowing, or something resembling it. She was quick to take him in her arms and look for wounds or signs of disease. Finding none, she put him back in the box and went to grab milk from the coffee room. 

It was a cute thing, to feed a baby cat with milk, and the moment the cat put his paw in the bowl while trying to drink she decided that she would adopt him. That’s how Milk joined the family.

Now, Milk was three years old, he was in perfect health and together they had moved in a beautiful apartment with a view on National City. She could have afforded more, a penthouse, or the whole building, but she liked having a two bedrooms apartment, with noisy neighbours and just enough space to be comfortable while forgetting how lonesome her life was. 

She was glad to find her apartment at the end of the day and her cat to cuddle. As she turned the keys in the lock, she imagined herself lazying in front of the TV, a blanket on her legs and Milk laying on her chest, his favorite spot. She could add to the mix a delicious cup of tea and indulge in take out… 

The warmth of her apartment engulfed her as she threw her purse on the table and her shoes next to the door. She heard the telltale sign of Milk approaching, his soft paws making thud sounds on the wooden floor. She took off her coat, hanging it behind the door, and crouched with her hand extended. Milk immediately put his head against it and started purring. 

"Hello to you too, Mister", Lena said with a soft voice. 

Like she did every night, she went to the kitchen, took out the scale and the bag of cat food she ordered online. She measured the portion and gave the exact amount the vet had advised to her cat who immediately dug in. 

The truth was, Milk had gotten fat since they had moved in this apartment. Lena put it on the change of scenery, but after a year it was starting to be worrying. He wasn’t obese per say, there just was fat where there wasn’t before, he was also lazier and she heard how louder it was when he got down from the furniture. He wasn’t as gracious as he used to be.

"If you keep getting bigger, I’ll have to get you to exercise." 

He didn’t react, just kept eating his food while his mistress waltzed around the kitchen to fix herself a dinner.

Just as planned though, an hour later, Lena was in front of a documentary on space while Milk purred on her chest, his head against her neck, heavier than ever. 

***

Kara was running as she went up the stairs of her building. She was late, she had been stuck on an article and had forgotten to go on her lunch break. She fumbled with her keys and entered her apartment, not taking the time to take off her shoes as she went to open her balcony door. 

Behind it was a cat, a white cat. He had started to visit her a year ago, always at lunch time, like he knew she was home. She had barely opened the glass door that the cat started purring and rubbing himself on her legs. 

"Sorry buddy, I got caught up in work…" She chuckled as he purred louder, "you don’t seem too mad."

She scratched his head lightly and he pushed against her hand, wanting more. 

"Okay okay, let’s get some food into us!" She walked to the kitchen counter, the cat following close behind her. "What are you in the mood for, today?" 

She had taken the habit of talking to him, she sometimes felt a bit silly for doing so but she lived alone, it’s not like someone was going to hear her anyway, right? 

"I think we’ll go for ham for you and Chinese left overs for me, how’s that sound?" 

The cat jumped on the counter and purred, licking his paw while he waited. Kara chuckled, getting everything ready and sitting at the table to eat. The cat was doing the same on the floor. The blonde was glad she had a companion for her lunch breaks, they tended to be lonely and boring since her best friend Winn had left to work for the FBI with her sister. 

She cleaned everything up and sat on her couch, the news on while she petted the cat sleeping on her lap. And like a clockwork, when it was one thirty, the cat jumped and went back to the balcony. 

"See you tomorrow, buddy", Kara said with a smile, she then closed the door, grabbed her stuff and left. 

***

Lena had been controlling Milk’s food for three months now, and he was not getting any thinner. He wasn’t getting any bigger either, but he stayed the same. There was a frown on her face while she scratched her furry friend. 

"I don’t get it, you should be back to your normal weight by now…" 

The cat rolled on his back, exposing his belly for her mistress to scratch. He couldn’t care less about his weight. 

"It’s not the food, we tried three different brands… And I don’t even give you extra food on Sundays anymore", she sighed audibly and grabbed the little ball with bells she had bought, Milk immediately got on his paws and ran after it. 

"It’s not exercise either, you play often enough… Is it because I only go home late at night? Are you compensating or something?"

Lena felt incredibly silly, she was asking her cat if he had psychological troubles related to her busy schedule… Way to go, genius. She shook her head and sat on her couch, it was already one in the morning, she should be asleep, she had to be up at four thirty. 

"I guess we’ll have to solve this mystery later… Come on, Milk, we’re going to bed." 

The cat meowed as he let go of the ball to follow his mistress to the bedroom. He was asleep by the time Lena came out of the bathroom and she kissed his furry little head before succumbing to sleep herself. 

**********

Lena Luthor didn’t take sick days because she was _never_ sick. She sometimes had migraines, the occasional period cramps, but she never surrendered to the pain enough to take a leave from her duties at L-Corp. 

The thing was, she had a very annoying assistant who sent her home the moment she stepped out of her elevator today. 

"You’re not working in this condition, I can see from here that you have a fever", Jess had said with a frown on her face. 

"I’m the boss, I think I work whenever I want", Lena had added with a groan, the pain in her head was annoying. 

"L-Corp will not fall appart if you leave for a day, I’ll hold down the fort. And you’re going to make everyone sick if you stay."

Lena had rolled her eyes and flinched at the pain, again. She finally relented and left, letting her driver take her back home. 

So that’s why she was on her couch, at twelve thirty, with Milk on her legs, while a random program run on the TV. She was in her pj’s, covered in blankets. Her computer and the papers she had managed to bring home lied abandoned on the coffee table. She had tried to work but the words were blurry and she couldn’t manage to stop shivering. 

Dozing off, she barely heard the noise of the elevator stopping at her floor. She didn’t pay it any mind, nor did she when Milk jumped off her lap to go on the balcony where the sun was shining. Direct light was painful for her so she didn’t follow him. She could feel the fever starting to go down and her breath settle after a full morning of coughing and sneezing. She thought a nap would be nice to help her recuperate from the nap she had twenty minutes ago. Yes, that was a good idea…

"Hello buddy! Already waiting for me?" 

Lena opened her eyes as a voice she had never heard came from her balcony, was someone in her apartment? 

"I took the elevator today, I didn’t want you to wait too long in the sun, it’s a really hot day."

The brunette groaned as she got up, the blanket still close around her shoulders. She stepped out on the balcony, momentarily blinded by the bright light coming from the sun. She ignored the dizziness she felt and the pain in her head to follow the voice. 

On her right, staring at her with a sheepish smile, was a tall, blonde woman, wearing a bright yellow dress that made Lena’s eyes hurt even more than they already did. 

"Hi", the blonde said shyly, "I’m Kara."

"Lena", she answered with a tired voice. She wasn’t really up for a conversation until she noticed that Milk was purring against the woman’s, Kara’s legs. She frowned, taking a step closer to the rail and grabbing it not to waver. 

"Milk, what are you doing over there?"

The cat raised his head and jumped on the little table on the corner of Kara’s balcony. 

"It’s your cat?" Kara asked with a smile, she scratched Milk behind his ears, "he comes over everyday during my lunch break, we eat together!"

Lena let the words wash over her for a second, taking in the information in her slow, sick, brain. 

"He… eats with you?" Her voice was low, like she was trying to words out to make sure she understood them. 

"Yeah, he makes great conversation, we have fun together, but he always goes away when I leave." The smile on her face was meant to reassure the brunette that she wasn’t trying to steal her cat but it didn’t seem to work…

"It’s your fault he’s fat!" Lena exclaimed with wide eyes.

Kara gasped, her hands flying to cover Milk’s eyes. 

"Don’t body shame him!"

Lena rolled her eyes, groaning at the pain it provoked. A cough escaped her and seeing Kara’s eyes on her made her suddenly feel self conscious of the state she was in. Her hair was up in a bun but after sleeping the whole morning it probably didn’t resemble that anymore. She wasn’t wearing any make-up and she had on her comfiest and ugliest pajamas, the ones with the cat heads printed on it. 

Kara’s gaze softened when she realized that her neighbour was sick, she released the cat and smiled at her. 

"I won’t feed him anymore, I’m sorry, I didn’t know."

Lena nodded at that, her body tired from standing up for so long. She didn’t really have the strength to talk anymore so she just went back inside, ready to just disappear and make one with her couch. 

***

Kara went inside, feeling guilty that she was responsible for getting the cat fat. She didn’t give him food, just water and started preparing a chicken soup with what she had in her fridge. She had mastered the recipe after Alex had kept getting sick during college. She added a mix of herbs she kept for emergencies and put them in a little bag. It would make for a calming and soothing tea, and it should help with the fever. 

She then put it all on a tray and asked Milk to join her. For the first time, Milk would be switching apartments by the door and not the balcony. He smelled around but mostly followed Kara until they reached Lena’s door. 

Kara knocked lightly, mindful of her neighbour’s head pain, and waited a few seconds for the door to open. A surprised Lena appeared, in the same outfit as twenty minutes before.

"Kara, what are you doing here?"

She felt Milk make his way inside, going to settle on the loveseat by the window. 

"I brought you soup and tea, it should make you feel better in no time," she tried to keep her voice low, she had noticed that her neighbour’s head was hurting. 

Lena tried to smile but it looked more like a grimace, she was already starting to feel dizzy from standing up. 

"You didn’t have to do that", Lena said kindly. 

"But I wanted to, I kinda feel guilty for making my buddy fat…"

Lena chuckled softly, she wanted to take the tray from Kara’s hands but wasn’t sure if she would be able to bring it to her kitchen. 

"Come on it, I’m sorry, it’s messy, I haven’t had the time or energy to clean."

Kara hummed, noticing that Lena’s apartment was pretty much like hers appart from decoration. Where her apartment was all colorful and mismatched in its decoration, Lena had chosen a more modern and monochrome approach. Everything was in black, white and blue touches but it wasn’t cold either. 

"You have a beautiful apartment", Kara said sincerely. She left the tray on the counter and turned towards the brunette. 

"You eat that and drink the tea, don’t worry about the tray and all, I can just get it back the next time I catch you in the hallway."

Lena somehow doubted it would happen soon, once she would be feeling better she would go back to her regular schedule at L-Corp which meant early morning and late nights. 

"Give me your number then."

Kara tilted her head and Lena felt like she was in front of a golden retriever or something, because she looked cute and very innocent. She could see the question in her deep blue eyes. 

"I’m not going to wait until we randomly meet on our doorstep to give you back your things", she let out a cough, putting her hand in front of her mouth and apologizing. 

"Yeah, that makes sense, I should have thought about it." 

The small chuckle that escaped Kara made Lena blush for no apparent reason and she grabbed her phone to hide it. She let Kara enter her number while she put the soup in the microwave. 

"I texted myself, that way I have your number too. Is that okay?"

Lena shrugged, "sure, I don’t see why not". 

"Would you mind if I asked how you’re feeling tomorrow? I need to know if my best bud’s mother is doing well", a wink was added to the sentence and Lena rolled her eyes once more, ignoring the pain in her forehead. 

"Go ahead, but I don’t know if I’ll have time to answer, I’m booked with meetings and conference calls from six in the morning to nine in the evening…" 

Kara frowned, she wasn’t sure if that was wise or even healthy but she understood that it wasn’t her place to say so, at least not yet.

"No problem, you answer when you can, and I’ll stop feeding this sneaky little guy over there", she said pointing to Milk who was leisurely sleeping under the sun. 

Kara left after that, telling Lena to take care of herself one last time before she entered her own apartment. 

*****

Just like she said she would, Lena got up the next morning and went to the office. The fever was gone, and though she was still occasionally coughing and still had a killer headache, she wasn’t feeling dizzy anymore which meant she could stand straight and command a room. 

When Jess arrived and saw her boss at her desk she sighed. 

"Are you already feeling better?" she asked with a frown. 

Lena smiled and though it was a little pained it was a real smile. 

"Fever is gone, dizziness too, I’m as good as new", she finished with a cough that made Jess roll her eyes. 

"Good enough, I guess there’s no keeping you away from work more than a day anyway."

The CEO worked through the morning, barely glancing at her personal phone. It’s only when lunch break came that she closed her laptop and took the time to look at it. It was already one, and she knew Jess would soon arrive with a sandwich for her to inhale in a few minutes before going back to work. 

On her phone was a notification, a text from "Cat fattener". Smiling, she touched the message and held back a chuckle at the ridiculous nickname Kara had put in her phone. The message was a picture of Kara with Milk on her lap while she tried to eat. It read _"Your cat isn’t too happy I’m not feeding him anymore, he’s trying to steal my food!!! I hope you’re feeling better, don’t forget to rest and eat!"_

_"You can give him something if you want, I’ll just give him less food tonight. And I’m feeling much better thank you, it’s all thanks to your soup and tea."_

Lena stared at the screen for a few seconds before pressing the sending button. She was smiling when Jess entered the office with her lunch and she even invited her assistant to eat with her. 

******

Lena invited Kara to grab a cup of tea at her flat the next Sunday, she wanted to give back her belongings and thank her for taking care of her while she was sick. When the blonde walked in, she was immediately greeted by Milk who purred at her feet. 

She chuckled and crouched, her fingers scratching the back of his head. 

"Hello Sir, fancy meeting you here."

Lena rolled her eyes, a smile on her face as she invited her guest to sit in the living room. 

"It’s all germ free, I promise, I cleaned everything", Lena joked. 

There was a slight shrug from Kara who let Milk lazily lay in her lap, "I don’t get sick anyway, so you’re good."

The CEO came back with two cups of tea and a plate of cookies she had baked. Kara immediately took one and moaned at the taste. Lena was pretty sure this sinful sound was illegal to make outside of a bedroom.

"God, homemade food is the _best_! This is delicious!"

Lena waved it off, taking one for herself. 

"It’s just chemistry, nothing too complicated."

"Well now you just took the fun out of baking…"

A laugh left the brunette’s mouth, she bit in her cookie and drank some tea before putting her cup back on the table. 

"Depends on who you’re asking, I think chemistry is fascinating, all sciences are."

Kara nodded, "I guess it makes sense, you are the CEO of one of the biggest tech company of the country…"

Lena raised an eyebrow, looking pointedly at her neighbour. 

"Someone did their research."

"I’m a reporter, it’s my job to know stuff. Though I’m sorry if I overstepped, and I promise I am not going to write anything about you…"

"Calm down, Kara", chuckled Lena, "I know that. I’m just messing with you."

The blonde blushed, hiding her face behind her cup. 

"I miss the days when I could just work in the labs for hours, now it’s mostly paperwork, meetings and calls, it’s quite boring actually."

"Why did you stop?"

Lena noticed the tone was very different from a reporter’s, it was pure curiosity, she really wasn’t going to write about her. It made her feel at ease, much more than she would have liked. It was easy, talking to Kara. 

"When my brother stepped down from the company, someone had to take his place, and I couldn’t let anyone else take the company my father had spent his life building."

Kara nodded her understanding and went for another cookie. It woke Milk up and he rose to curl in Lena’s lap. 

"It was very brave of you to leave what you love and know to do something completely different." 

"Some would disagree, apparently I’m not qualified for the job, despite my degrees in business law and marketing", she let out a sigh, not liking to complain. 

"Wait, how many degrees have you? Because the internet only mentioned the engineering one…"

Lena chuckled, blushing slightly as she answered. 

"I have two PhDs in computer and biotechnology engineering, a master’s degree in astronomy and the two degrees I just mentioned. So that would be five I guess?"

Kara was looking at her with wonder in her eyes, she was amazed by the woman in front of her. 

"You’re a genius", Kara exclaimed after she regained her composure. 

"I don’t really like that term", she informed, "but yes, something like that."

"Wow, my neighbour is the most intelligent woman on Earth."

Lena rolled her eyes, deciding not to dignify this statement with an answer. She was about to change the subject when Kara spoke again. 

"Wait, you’re like, twenty first century’s Einstein and you named your white cat… Milk?"

A deep shade of red appeared on Lena’s cheeks as she huffed. 

"What… I… What does that have to do with anything?" 

Kara started laughing, startling the cat who looked at her with unbothered eyes. 

"Stop making fun of my cat’s name!"

With difficulty, Kara held back her laughter by biting her lips. Lena realized then how pretty Kara was when she was laughing… She pushed the disturbing thought away and focused on being mad at her neighbour for making fun of her. 

"I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you. It’s a really cool name just… not very original, I guess?"

Lena sighed and added a smile. 

"I suppose not. Though if it helps, I didn’t name him Milk because he’s white", she noticed Kara looking at her doubtfully and scoffed, "I swear I did not! When I found him I gave him milk because he was an abandoned kitten and he just put both paws inside the bowl and got covered in milk. It was so adorable, I decided to call him that."

The blonde nodded, still smiling brightly, "it’s a cute story, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have made fun of the name."

"It’s alright, it’s really not that original", she then continued with a quiet voice, "but he doesn’t care…" 

She petted her cat lovingly, not feeling Kara’s eyes on her as she did so.

***

After that, Lena received a picture from Kara everyday, wether of Milk or of Kara, sometimes the both of them together. It was actually cute and Kara had told her during one of their conversation that it was to make sure Lena took a lunch break. 

It had been quite some time since someone took the time to check up on her without being paid to do so… It felt good. What also felt good was that she had _finally_ found why Milk was getting fat. She had changed the amount of food she gave him on the evening just so that Kara could keep feeding him, she had quickly understood that the blonde enjoyed his company during her lunch breaks a lot and she didn’t want to take it from her. 

Lena grabbed her phone, it was twelve thirty, which meant that Kara would probably send her a picture in a few minutes. She closed her laptop, grabbing the lunch that Jess had left for her before going to eat with her fiancé, and sat on her office couch. She was already two bites deep in her sandwich when her phone beeped. 

The picture was of Kara, wearing only a sport bra and a pair of baggy jeans covered in paint, her hair up in a messy bun. In her arms was Milk, held like a baby and she was kissing his little nose. The caption read _"Got the day off, my sister is helping me paint my kitchen cabinets, but we’re still having lunch with Mister Milk, don’t worry!"_

Lena chuckled, looking at the picture fondly. She almost choked on her sandwich when she noticed Kara’s abs on the image, how had she not seen them before? Kara was… well, ripped. She knew Kara was gorgeous, had known the very first time she saw her despite being half dead, but this took it to whole new level. 

She touched the text box and waited for the keyboard to appear, her fingers typing fast as soon as it did: _"Since your kitchen will be a war zone today, want to have dinner at my place tonight? PS: Don’t steal my man with your kisses!"_

The answer came fast, almost immediately and she smiled as she read it: _"Sounds nice! What time do you want me to come over? PS: I could never, my kisses are only for pretty girls!"_

Lena’s heart stopped at that, was Kara flirting? Was she flirting with her? Also… Girls? She was lost and very excited at the same time, maybe she had a chance with her neighbour…

_"Is 8:30 okay?"_

She purposefully stopped the flirting before it got out of hand and she became a mess but Kara didn’t let her get away so easily, her next message almost gave Lena a heart attack: 

_"Perfect! It’s a date then!"_

****

A year later: 

"Babe, have you fed Milk?" 

Kara passed her head by the door of the bathroom, toothbrush in her mouth. She was already late, they had promised Alex they would be here at eleven for brunch but failed miserably. They had spent more time than planned getting up, the bed and the idea of being naked much more inviting than leaving the apartment.

"I sho’ y’di’it?"

She heard Lena sigh from the kitchen and chuckled.

"What language are you speaking?"

"Shorry", she spit in the sink and yelled back, "I thought you did it so I didn’t."

Lena shook her head at her girlfriend, she was a dork but she was cute enough to be forgiven. 

Putting food in Milk’s bowl and water in another, she leaned against the kitchen counter, thinking back of the dinner that changed their relationship. They weren’t expecting anything out of it, they had mostly chatted about their day, work and Milk who had spent the evening going from one woman to another. But in the end they talked about deeper subject, the alcohol helping they both mentioned their adoption and one thing leading to another, they ended up kissing. 

It had taken a while for Lena to really accept that she was in a relationship with Kara, that the woman wouldn’t just leave, that she was enough for her and that they could really be happy together. But in the end, it had worked. They had been together for almost a year and had started living together a month ago, everything was perfect. 

"Hurry up, Kara, your sister is going to skin us alive if we are an hour late…"

She was surprised when she felt hands around her waist and a lips against the back of her neck. 

"I’m ready", Kara said with a smile, "we can go whenever."

Lena sighed into her girlfriend’s embrace, leaning against her. 

"Okay, we should go then", but she didn’t move. The feeling of the blonde’s arms around her was comforting and she didn’t really feel like letting go. But before she could say so, both their phone beeped, the sign that Alex was really running out of patience. 

Lena grabbed hers first and snorted as she read the text. She held the phone for Kara to see and the blonde blushed slightly. 

_"Please stop having sex right before we meet, you guys are always late!"_

"Well, at least we won’t have to lie now."

Kara shook her head and pulled Lena towards the door, she gave her her jacket and her purse while grabbing hers. 

"Thank you, my love", Lena said distractedly. She pecked the other woman on the lips and opened the door for her. She threw one last look at Milk, dozing off under the sun by the window. She had loved her cat immensely from the start, but she never imagined he would bring her the love of her life. With one last deep kiss with Kara, she closed the door behind them, shrugging the questioning look on her girlfriend’s face. 

Kara smiled at her, taking her hand as they got in the elevator. 

"So, what do you think I should get today, the eggs or the waffles?"

Lena laughed and pressed the parking lot’s button. 

"How about you get both?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope it brought a smile to your lips and a bit of joy to your day! 
> 
> Stay safe and have a good end of the week, I have to get back to studying for my exams! 
> 
> Xoxo, SCF :3


End file.
